Episode 779 (3rd June 1968)
Plot Dennis returns in the early hours of the Bank Holiday Monday from four days away in the West Country and wakes Jenny. Elsie interrupts their attempts to make up for lost time with cups of tea. Dennis gets a call from his boss telling him he's got the contract selling hairdressing toiletries to twenty-three branches in the South West and Midlands. Ena pushes Len into helping her move her things into her new maisonette - No.6. Albert gets a reluctant Les to join him playing in Jack's reserve bowls team. Ray takes Lucille out for the day in his mini. Len uses his handcart to move Ena's things. Mr Ironfield is there to greet her. Albert gets the Barlows to agree to take him out to the Peak District for the day. Val passes on a message that a Harry Dunscombe called for him and will be back at 6.00pm. Albert is intrigued that he came in an army staff car with a soldier. Ironfield tells the Barlows they have also been allocated one of the maisonettes. Ken is a bit put out as he thought they wouldn't get one. Ray's van breaks down in the Peak and he and Lucille have to shelter from the rain in a railway station. They bicker and Ray tries to charm her but fails. Ironfield sees through Ena and realises that she is happy as her maisonette is on the foundations of the Vestry. Les's team wins at bowls. He asks Maggie to join the celebrations at the club but she feels he can be trusted to go on his own, even though Gordon has doubts. Lucille is annoyed at the non-event date with Ray and agrees to go out with Gordon. Ray thinks Len should expand his business into part of his house. Albert meets Harry Dunscombe in the Rovers. He's an old comrade who has been made curator of the Fusiliers' Museum in Bury. He asks Albert to be his live-in assistant, rent-free. Albert is thrilled. Ena suddenly realises where she's heard Les's name before. Ray sees that No.9 is up for sale. After his date with Lucille, Gordon sees Les coming home roaring drunk and singing, before staggering off into the night. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Tanner - Mitzi Rogers *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe Guest cast *Les Clegg - John Sharp *Mr Ironfield - Anthony Dutton *Harry Dunscombe - Henry Longhurst Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *6 Coronation Street - Living room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Dennis and Jenny's bedroom *Corner Shop - Back room *Peak District railway station - Waiting room and platform Notes *This episode carried no cast credits, only production credits. *The sequences on the Grape Street set were OB recorded while the Peak District railway station scenes were recorded in studio. *With this episode Richard Doubleday became producer while H.V. Kershaw returned to the role of executive producer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ena's on the move again! *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,650,000 homes (13th place). Category:1968 episodes